The Wood Who Became Real
by MediaMaster 263
Summary: Requested and co-written by retro mania, the story of Pinocchio will contain elements from different versions of the story, as well as new material. Old and new characters will appear as Pinocchio will try his best to become a real boy. This tale will enthrall you on an adventure full of friendship, danger, romance, and becoming your true self. Hope you all enjoy what comes next.
1. Prologue 1: Home Sweet Home

**Prologue 1: Home Sweet Home**

 _ **Jiminy's POV**_

 **(AN: play When You Wish Upon a Star)**

 **Jiminy:** When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do. Fate is kind. She brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true.

Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that... about a wish coming true. Well, I didn't, either. Of course, I'm just a cricket, singing my way from hearth to hearth. But let me tell you what made me change my mind. To do that, we will have to go way back to the beginning.

One night a long time ago, my travels took me to a quaint little village. Right here in Tuscany, Italy itself. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds. High above the roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture. Tuscany is known for its landscapes, traditions, history, artistic legacy, and its influence on high culture. It is regarded as the birthplace of the Italian Renaissance, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, As I wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen. The only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named Geppetto. So, I hopped over and looked in. It was a shame to see a nice, cheerful fire going' to waste. So what do I do? I go in. I looked around. Of course, being in a strange place like that, I didn't know what to expect. A cricket can't be too careful, you know. Soon as I saw there was no one about, I made myself at home. As I stood there warming myself, I took a look around. Well, sir, you never saw such a place. The most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on, and all carved out of wood. Cute little music boxes and shelf after shelf of toys ... each one a work of art.

As I went off to admire more of this Geppetto's work, I overheard some mumbling and out of a corner, appeared an old man. Probably Mr. Geppetto himself. I quickly hid behind one of the clocks, as to not be caught for trespassing. As I kept looking at the carver, he began to start working

"Let's see now. If I remember correctly, Ms. Livermore needed a new clock for her new classroom. Okay, time to get to work." I wondered who this Ms. Livermore character was. Sounds like he's got a cutie on his mind. Ah, I remember going after some dames myself. Those were the nights. Anyway, I saw the master carver at work, and I was impressed. He worked like there was no tomorrow. He cut, he shaved, he twisted and turned, and painted with all this passion. It felt like visiting an art museum or watching a magic show. Once he finished, It looked spectacular. Unfortunately, the clock I was hiding in started to go off, revealing little ol' me. I sprung out of there and landed in a jar of paint, in clear view of the old timer.

"Huh? What's this?" Gepetto asked with a curious expression. He proceeded to pluck me out of there and dried me off. "Oh, a little cricket."

"Hehehe, how do you do good sir?" To say I was nervous was an understatement. I felt like I was on trial for a heinous crime. Who knows what this man would do to me now? Immediately, I started to ramble apologies. "I'msorryI'msorryI'llbegoodsodon' -"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down there, little fella. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What? You're not?"

"Of course not. What gave you that idea?" This was definitely one of the nicest man I've ever seen. He's treating someone breaking into his house like one of his children accidently broke a pencil. I was at ease a little bit, but still felt guilty about the ordeal. "Well, it's just that I sort of invited myself in here for comfort and-"

"Why, if you needed a place to stay, why didn't you say so?" asked the old carpenter.

"Well, I didn't think you were kind to strangers." He then leaned to me with a wink and said, "To tell you the truth, you aren't the only one staying with me." With that, he straightened up and whistled and shouted "CHLOE, ANTONIO! MEET OUR NEW GUEST!" With that, a dog charged up to the old man and started to lick his face with joy. The sight made me chuckle a bit, until I saw a mouse next to me. I was a bit shocked as to why as mouse was here,

"Mr. Cricket, meet my dog Antonio," he pointed to the dog who barked happily, "and the mouse is Chloe. Like you, she also needs a home for her own."

"How do you do?" I introduced myself to the mouse and she bowed in respect. So far, Chloe seemed like a respectable girl. Immediately, I remembered what was going on and went back to talk to Geppetto. "Mr. Geppeto, I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to impose."

"Oh, hush. The more, the merrier I say. We're friends now and friends don't abandon each other, no matter what."

I smiled at the man. He offered a home to me out of the goodness of his heart, without a second thought. How could I not accept? Especially now that I gained a new friend. "Well then, Jiminy's the name. Jiminy Cricket." I took out my hand do he could shake it, and he offered his finger as we shook. "Thank you for your offer. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just name it."

"Well, I could use some extra help at the shop. These crafts don't make themselves, you know. It would surely be grand if you could lend a hand."

"Say no more sir. Consider me for hire." I saluted as Geppetto chuckled in amusement. The two of us looked at the clock and realized the time. "Well, looks like it's time for bed. Come Jiminy, I'll set up a bed for you." I hopped happily onto his shoulder.

"I got a good feeling about this partner." I said with great certainty.

"Jiminy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Geppetto replied as we headed of for some R and R. And boy he was right. From that day on, we created a bond so great, nothing could tear us apart. I know that sounds a bit cheesy, but that's what friendship is like. But little did we know, that our little family was about to become greater than we could ever imagined.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Prologue 2: What Life is All About

**Prologue 2: What life is all about**

 ** _Geppetto's POV_**

To think that having a new roommate can help work go much faster than ever. Ever since I met that Jiminy fellow, my workload has decreased and sales have been booming. Oh, my cricket friend has helped me more than I could ever realize. I just wish there was a way to repay him for all the help. It's nice to have a friend to talk to during and after work hours. Sure, Chloe and Antonio are wonderful to hang around, but they just don't give me their opinions on some decisions and topics like Jiminy does.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I'm off delivering this new clock to Ms. Livermore. Kathleen Livermore to be exact. She was probably the sweetest girl you have ever met. On top of that, she is one of my best customers, always purchasing many of my crafts for either her classroom or for people who need it most. Kathleen would always come by the shop and buy my creations, spreading the word to help business boom. How do I know her so well? Well, she and I went back ever since we were youngins ourselves. I remember her parents would often ask me to babysit her while they were away. But, back at the task at hand. As I approached the classroom, I noticed it was more rowdy than usual. Sure, many of her students were a little jumpy, but this was a whole new level. I guess it made sense since there wasn't an adult in the room. My hunch says Kathleen must have overslept again, one of her infamous habits you see. The room was in a bit of an uproar. I could see a circle forming around some students. The crowd was cheering on as a boy and girl were clobbering each other while another boy and girl tried to break them apart. It was absolute madness, so I put an end to it.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted, gaining the attention of each child. Everyone of them sped back to their seats faster than the blink of an eye. Well, except the two who were fighting. They merely looked at me and then the floor. I put on a disappointed look and said "Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

At once, the children spoke. I won't go into detail about what they're saying, mostly because I couldn't understand a word they are saying. When it comes to children, they become hard to understand when they are upset and when they were arguing with each other. Eventually, it lead to an all out screaming match until-

"FWEET!" a whistle came from the door and revealed Kathleen herself. Her fashion sense changed nearly every day, but today, she had her hair tied in a bun fashion and she will be wearing a dark brown shirt with stripes and a light black blouse. If you thought I was disappointed in those children, wait until they get a load from Kathleen. She marched into the room to the children with a frown, as if waiting for an explanation

"We're sorry, Ms. Livermore." chorused the children.

"Sorry for what?" said Kathleen, in a tone that suggested that this wasn't the first time she had to scold these two.

"Lampwick called me not a girl!" yelled the girl to the boy, named Lampwick, on her right.

"You sure don't act like one." replied Lampwick, in a pretty snide remark.

"Why you-"

"CHILDREN!" yelled Kathleen. The kids immediately silenced. Pretty great talent to have. Got it from her time with me. "Now, Lampwick and Veronica. This is the fourth time in a row you two got into a fight. And in front of a guest too. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you two will have to stay after school."

"What?" chorused the children once again. This was pretty impressive since apparently they don't like each other. I bet once they reconnect in their thirties, they'll get married.

"No buts. Now, go sit in your seats so class can begin." The two sighed and walked to their seats. I decided to make my presence known to her. "You know, it wasn't too long ago that I had to deliver that speech to you."

"Please, I was never that wild and chaotic." scoffed Kathleen. I just chuckled in response to this. No matter how much she wants to deny it, we all were this chaotic as kids.

"Here's the clock you ordered." I said as I delivered the clock.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Geppetto. And here's the fee." she replied and paid the price of 15 lira. "I'm sorry for the trouble my students caused. They aren't usually this rambunctious."

"It's all right. I'll see you later." I said as I walked out. Same old Kathleen, alright.

XXX

The day went off as usual for an old timer such as myself. Went to buy groceries, sold some more clocks and tableware, and somehow purchased a fine pair of boots that were on sale for only 10 lira. What a steal! Of course, when the sun sets, the day closes. I was just about to close up shop when I noticed Jiminy walking to the door.

"Jiminy, where are you going?" I asked, as it was very unusual for him to be going out this late.

"Oh, well you know, I was just going to hit the town. Play some pool, meet some ladies, you know the drill." replied my cricket friend. Indeed I get it, that's what most bachelors did for nights out. As for me, well..

"I see. Well, have fun." I said as I turned in for the night.

"Geppetto wait!" Jiminy stopped me for a moment. "Why don't you come with me? You know, we haven't had much time to hangout outside of work hours. Could be a fun experience."

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't been out in years. I feel I'm just too old for that sort of thing."

"Nonsense, it'll be fun! What to do say?" I wasn't too sure about this, but when was the last time I had fun? It did seem like we were going to have a good time.

"I say," as I went to grab my hat and coat, "Let's step out." Jiminy jumped onto my shoulder and we walked out the door.

XXX

Did I say a fun time, I meant a miserable time. Okay, it wasn't so bad, but I lost about 4 games at the pool house and so far, all the women were either too young or weren't interested. I sighed as I looked at my mug. Not even this drink can drown my sorrow. I knew when enough was enough. I paid my tab and left. As I walked out the door, I looked to the night sky. When I began to walk, Jiminy hopped onto my shoulder.

"Hey, Geppetto, everything alright?" asked my cricket friend out of concern.

"I guess I'm not cut out for bachelor night anymore. I'm not extremely lucky at gambling and my luck for women is even worse."

"Well, in your defense, there wasn't much to handle with."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I guess my dream isn't meant to be." I sighed once again and walked straight home.

"Dream? You have a dream?" I stopped in shock, as I realized what I said. "Um, why don't we forget about it, okay?"

"Oh no, you have something your hiding, so spill!" insisted Jiminy.

"Well, I guess I dream of a simpler life."

"More simple than making wood carvings?"

"There's that, but I would like to have a family one day. Someone to love and spend my days with and children of my very own. Oh, what would I give to have a family. But alas, the woman for me is not within my grasp." I declared with a solemn expression. For thirty-six years I've been looking and so far, nothing.

Jiminy said nothing as he sat down. I walked in silence, until it was Jiminy who broke it. "You know, maybe someday it will happen. You never know what happens in the world. And if anything, I'll help you find that woman."

"You would do that for me?"

"Geppetto, you're my best friend. You gave me a home, a well paid job, a taste of friendship. It's the least I could do for you, pal." said Jiminy with a smile. I said nothing and smiled back. As I walked back to the house, I couldn't help but wonder: maybe he was right. Maybe, just maybe, my luck was about to change.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Prologue 3: Troubles with Life

**Prologue 3: Troubles with Life**

 ** _Julietta's POV_**

It seems that nothing is ever easy in life. That is a lesson my parents taught me when I was a mere toddler. However, this lesson would often come forth again and again as I continued my existence. It's not that I would get in trouble, but rather that I would be roped into the trouble. Most famously, the trouble caused by Veronica. Now, don't get the idea that she isn't a sweet person because she is and is my best friend, it is just that her temper often gets the better of her. To understand this, let me take you back to this morning.

Now, the day was nothing new to me. I was on my merry way to school and met Veronica at the entrance. We sat next to each other in class, so we made sure to arrive at the same time in order to have more time to talk to each other. Ms. Livermore isn't very keen on us speaking during class, especially if she is in the middle of a lesson. Anyway, when we entered the building, many children had arrived, but it seem Ms. Livermore is not present. She does that sometimes, but never explains. We went to take our seats and who do we find in one of the corners? Jerome and Lampwick. Two boys who cause both Veronica and me trouble. Now, Jerome isn't so bad of a guy. In fact, the two of us both are victims of circumstances when it comes to our troublesome friends. Not to say that Lampwick isn't a good person either, but he always acted like a bad apple. He often played hooky and pulling pranks on other people, and many times will he and Veronica get into a fight. Today proved no different.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Sturdy Verny. It's a displeasure to see you here." said Lampwick with a snide. Sturdy Verny was a nickname he gave to Veronica due to her being strong. And Veronica didn't like it one bit.

"I told you, my name is 'Veronica', Lampweeny!" replied Veronica. Lampweeny was her nickname for Lampwick, combining his name with 'weeny'. I think it's because she thinks he's a weeny.

"Take that back, Sturdy Verny!"

"Make me, Lampweeny!" This went on for a while. It usually does. I sort of tuned out their bickering since I knew where it would lead. I instead took notice of the fact Ms. Livermore was a little more late than usual. Not by much, but it seemed a little noticeable. I nudged over to Jerome, who was busy face-palming over how his friend is acting like a fool again.

"Hey, sorry about all this." I apologized on Veronica's behalf.

"Don't be. If anything, I'm sorry for Lampwick's ego." replied Jerome. Even though he treasured their friendship, I could tell that he would get annoyed by Lampwick's antics as well. To be honest, I don't know how Lampwick and Veronica became so sour. She never told me what happened that caused them to have bad blood. Either way, the two got into a fist fight, as to what I expected. Jerome and I decided to play our roles as the voices of reason and tried to break it up, much to no avail. The room was in a bit of an uproar. I could see a circle forming around some students. The other children started to cheer them on, until we heard a shout.

"EXCUSE ME!" someone shouted, gaining the attention of each child. Everyone of them sped back to their seats faster than the blink of an eye. Well, except Lampwick and Veronica. They merely looked at the man and then the floor. He looked sour and said "Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

At once, the two spoke. To be honest, I had no idea what their saying, but I think somewhere along the rambles I heard that Lampwick didn't think of Veronica as a girl, and that is something you don't do with Veronica. Event though she was a little rough like a boy, she took pride in being a girl. Eventually, it lead to an all out screaming match until-

"FWEET!" a whistle came from the door and revealed Ms. Livermore. Her fashion sense changed nearly every day, but today, she had her hair tied in a bun fashion and she will be wearing a dark brown shirt with stripes and a light black blouse. She marched into the room to the children with a frown, as if waiting for an explanation.

"We're sorry, Ms. Livermore." chorused Lampwick and Veronica.

"Sorry for what?" said Ms. Livermore, in a tone that suggested that this wasn't the first time she had to scold these two.

"Lampwick called me not a girl!" yelled Veronica.

"You sure don't act like one." replied Lampwick, in a pretty snide remark.

"Why you-"

"CHILDREN!" yelled Ms. Livermore. They immediately silenced. Pretty great talent to have. Got to learn it sometime. "Now, Lampwick and Veronica. This is the fourth time in a row you two got into a fight. And in front of a guest too. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you two will have to stay after school."

"What?" they chorused once again. This was pretty impressive since they don't like each other. You know, it may seem silly, but they fight like those adults who kiss and hug each other. My parents call them a couple. Yeah, that's exactly what Lampwick and Veronica act like. Sure they don't kiss or hug, but they do fight like a couple.

"No buts. Now, go sit in your seats so class can begin." The two sighed and walked to their seats. I saw Ms. Livermore talk to the man a bit, he handed her a clock, and he left. I think I saw him once when my mom and I went shopping. Anyway, after that mess, school started.

XXX

As expected, it took about 2 hours to clean the classroom. It might've been done in only 1, but knowing Veronica, she would've fight with Lampwick the whole time. You can even hear them shout from the windows if you listen closely. What follows is them leaving in a huff, dragging each of their friends with them to complain. For me, Veronica would explain how Lampwick was a "major jerkwad" who acts like a virus to ruin people's lives. She still won't explain why she and Lampwick are on bad terms or at the very least how they met. She would always change the subject to playing with my dolls. That's Veronica for you.

It seems like my life is very rough, considering how today went. Well, try imagining that everyday, ever since the day Lampwick came into Veronica's life. I guess I can't complain too much since it always got a bit more interesting each day. However, I've come to realized that life has become a routine, one which I feel should at least change a bit. I tried to get Veronica to open up to more people, but in the end, it's usually just the two of us. I even tried to get Lampwick and Veronica to stop fighting and become friends, only to end in a disaster that resulted in the two getting grounded for nearly 4 weeks. I wonder when things will change for the better, just something that can make things better for all of us.

Little did I know, I would soon get my wish. It wasn't until ten days after today's disaster that I would meet the person that changed my life, forever…

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 1: Knock on Wood

**Ch. 1: Knock on Wood**

 ** _Geppetto's POV_**

When Jiminy said he was going to find me a date, he surely wasn't pulling my leg. Ever since that night out, he has arranged multiple dates for me with whichever woman was available. Each date a bit more interesting than the last, but they just weren't the girl I was looking for. Most of the double dates he sets up for the both of us end with him entertaining the girls. While it was amusing at times, it started to wear me down. I swear, I'm not as young as I used to be. It seems I can't keep up with these youngsters as much as I initially thought.

Business was the same as usual. A costumer here and there, and one or two deliveries. Once I begun to close up the shop, Jiminy caught my attention to something. "What seems to be the matter?"

"It seems we are running out of wood, Geppetto." said Jiminy. I looked at the fireplace in confusion and then back at him. "But, we have plenty of wood for the cold. We should be warm and toasty for another month."

"No, not firewood." replied Jiminy, much to my embarrassment. "I'm talking about the wood we use to carve our knickknacks. Our supplies have dwindled and at this rate, we'll barely have enough to finish the week with." I decided to inspect the wood to see what we're dealing with. "Well my friend, we have enough for tomorrow's shop hours. However, I'm going to have to step out to purchase more wood. Think you can handle a day by yourself?" I was sure Jiminy could handle the shop himself, but I needed to hear it from him so I can be 100% sure.

"No worries Geppetto. I'll make sure this ship shall sail on forward until you make your return." said Jiminy, as he saluted.

"Thank you very much. I shouldn't be too long." I said, walking to get ready for the next day.

XXX

I decided to leave a bit earlier than planned so that I would have enough time to get the wood and be able to return to help with the shop. Now, normally a person would have to pay around 20 lira, but the shop owner, Mr. Collodi, is a very good friend of mine, so he gives me a nice discount. The shopping procedure was the same as usual, find some pieces of wood, pay, then go off on my merry way. I did strike some commentary with Collodi, considering the old codger still has many exciting stories about his life to tell. Then again, I'm in no room to talk. Anyway, I managed to get back to the shop in time for Jiminy's break to be over. As I entered the shop, I noticed Jiminy all tuckered and worn out from lugging all those antiques to the counter, not to mention placing the money in the drawers.

"Geppetto...uh...thank goodness...you came back!" panted Jiminy.

I chuckled a bit and replied with, "It looks like you had a hard time without me around."

"Hard is an understatement, my friend! I think I...I think I...I..." then he fell asleep then and there. I decided to close early as thanks for the hard work he did while I was gone. I took one final glance at the pile of wood, wondering why I was doing so to begin with. For some reason, it feels like this wood would bring something special to this world.

XXX

I put Jiminy in his little bed, and went to my work bench to begin my newest creation. The question is, what to make? "What to make indeed?" I pondered. I knew I couldn't just make another clock or chair like I did for the others. No, this block of wood was special, I could feel it. As such, it deserved to be made into something more worthwhile. My mind wondered to some of the figurines on the shelves, and II began to wonder, why not make another one? Only thing is, this figure should be slightly different. I then thought of the next best thing: a marionette.

Yes, children love those puppets with strings and to play with them around and around. Or, maybe I could sell it to some performer so it could be a famous star. I began my work right away. I carved and carved for many hours. As a result, I got a couple of splinters from carving the thing, considering that I plan to make it child sized. Once the structure of the marionette was finished, I decided to paint it more presentable. By the time I finished, the sun started to set. Fortunately for me, I was putting the finishing touches on my next creation. Hopefully, this little puppet will bring happiness to some lucky fellow. Knock on wood, as they say.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 2: When You Wish Upon a Star

**Ch. 2: When You Wish Upon a Star...**

 _ **Jiminy's POV**_

Boy, what a tiring day. We were running out of wood to make all the knickknacks we sell, so Geppetto had to go out to buy some more. Meanwhile, I stayed behind to look after the shop, an boy oh boy, was it a challenge! The customer line wasn't especially big, but it was enough to call in rush orders. First of all, there was the issue of getting the certain item the customer wanted, which involved a lot of running back and forth from the register to the shelves. And let me tell you, it was all tiring and downhill from there. After the shift was done, I was so doggone tired that I conked out. I'm not sure what happened after that, but as I woke up from my slumber, the first sight I took was a pair of eyes piercing at my soul.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to hide from whatever monster was trying to come at me. I hid behind one of the clocks and prayed that I don't get eaten alive. I mustered some courage to look from my hiding place to see if I'm being chased, only to realize that it was nothing but a puppet. A marionette to be exact. I chuckled to myself of the thought of hiding from a marionette. I took a closer inspection at the wooden toy. "Hmm, cute little fella. Wonder if this is Geppetto's new best seller."

"Ah, you're awake, my friend. Glad to see you rested." I heard Geppetto from the other room as he entered in. "Well, while you were napping, I decided to work on another creation."

"It's looking dandy indeed, Geppetto." I replied with a smile. "You even gave it clothes and everything. Aw shucks, did you paint it hair?"

"Well, a boy's supposed to have hair, is it not?"

"Do you think he'll sell?" When I asked that, Geppetto had a little frown on his face. He then replied with, "You know, I'm not so sure I should sell it."

"How come? Most people are willing to pay a barrel of coins for a fine marionette like him." I asked, wondering what was going on in the man's head.

"I know, but call it a gut feeling." Geppetto then proceeded to pick him up and showed it to me. "Besides, who could sell a face like this?"

I looked at the puppet, who just smiled in return. All I could do is chuckle and say, "Well, he does look like a keeper. If he's going to stay here, then we should give him a name."

Geppetto nodded and begun to think. He thought and thought for what felt like hours, and suddenly, he snapped his fingers and said. "I know, we'll call him Pinocchio."

XXX

"Ahh, this is my idea of comfort. Silent comfort." I got comfy in my bed for a good nights rest. My eyes wondered over to the pup-I mean Pinocchio. He was tucked on the shelf with the other clocks and birdhouses, view able to the naked eye, smiling like he has no care in the world. As I looked at the fella, I began to think that this guy might bring some good luck to us. Maybe it was just an intuition, but I had a feeling good ol' Pinoke will go down in history. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Geppetto praying. I decided to have a little peek into his room. There he was, at the foot of his bed, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Look at him, Antonio." he said to the dog. "He almost looks alive. Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real boy?" It was then he noticed a star blinking in the sky, indicating that a wish star was now upon us. "Oh, look! Look! A wishing star! Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight. Antonio, you know what I wish? I wish that my little Pinocchio might be a real boy." With that, he tucked himself in and drifted to sleep.

"So that's why he kept the wooden head." I pondered to myself. He modeled the puppet after what he would want in a child of his own. It was as if he viewed Pinoke as his son. Though a bit weird, it was a little sweet. Then, I realize I should hit the sack as well. However, before I got into bed, a bright light shinned through the window. As I looked on, the light began to take shape, giving me a wonder beyond my eyes. What I now gazed upon was a beautiful woman.

Her hair was flowing down to her back. She wore long blue gloves that go up to her elbows and the dress may not have covered her shoulders, but luckily it did cover the rest of her body. It was like looking at Cinderella, but the clothing pattern will have shooting stars on it and it sparkled like gemstones. In her hand was a wand with a star on it as long as a baton and she had wings that sparkled like the stars in the skies. It then clicked in my head that she was a fairy. As I live and breathe, a fairy! As I kept watching, she walked to where Geppetto was sleeping.

"Good Geppetto, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true." she said with an angelic voice. With that, she walked into the crafting room, and set her sights on Pinocchio. "Little puppet made of pine, it is time to wake with the gift of life." She waved her wand and tipped Pinocchio's nose with it. He started to glow just like her, and once the glittering stopped, I saw him blink. He fidgeted around and lost his smile, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the room

Pinocchio started to wave his arms, whispering "I can move." He stopped in shock and continued to speak. "I can talk." He began to move about as well. "I can walk." He tottered, until he fell. The fairy just chuckled and said "Yes Pinocchio, I have given you life."

"Why?" asked the walking, talking marionette.

"Because tonight Geppetto wished for a real boy."

"Am I a real boy?"

"No, Pinocchio. To make Geppetto's wish come true will be enterely up to you." She moved closer to him and proceeded to continue with her explanation. "Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy." Pinocchio looked in awe and amazement, gushing at the idea of being a real boy. The fairy continued on with, "It won't be easy though. You must learn to chose between right and wrong."

"Right… and wrong? How will I know?"

"Your conscience will tell you."

"What's a conscience?" he asked and that's when I lost it. To think the kid wanted to be a real boy and didn't even know from right and wrong. I ran up to him and said, "I'll tell ya what a conscience is! A conscience is that small voice people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today."

"Are you my conscience?" asked the boy, only to leave me in confusion. "Who, me?" I asked. I mean, I knew a bit about the world, but being a conscience for another living being? Why, that seemed like a huge responsibility.

"Well, would you like to be Pinocchio's conscience?" the Blue Fairy asked, noticing my presence. I couldn't even respond to that. Being a conscience wasn't really in my job description, but then I looked at ol' Pinoke. He was just looking at me with a blank stare, as if he was hopelessly lost. I pondered and pondered, but I then decided that I will take on this task. Besides, how hard could it be? "Well, I could give it a try." I replied.

"Very well! What is your name?"

"Oh, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket." I answered with a tip of my hat.

"Kneel, Mr. Cricket." I kneeled to her and she waved her wand once more. "I dub you Pinocchio's conscience. Lord High Keeper of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselor in moments of temptation and guide along the straight and narrow path." With that, I began to notice my attire changed. I went from wearing rags to being in a full colored suit. It was definitely a sight to behold. "Well! Ho-ho-ho! My,my! Mmm! Say, that's pretty swell. Gee… thanks!" I said as I admired my new duds.

"Now remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide." the Blue Fairy said as he dissolved into a light and flew out the window. I waved goodbye, saying "Goodbye milady." while Pinocchio yelled "GOODBYE!" and waved like I did. We looked out that window and just like that, she was gone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 3: A Family Was Born

**Ch. 3: A Family Was Born**

 ** _Pinocchio's POV_**

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about you." said Mr. Cricket. He seems mighty happy. Wonder why. Before I could ask, he continued. "Well, Pinoke, maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk." I had no idea what he meant, so I just asked why.

"Why?" and he replied with "Well, you want to be a real boy, don't you?" And then I nodded, which seemed to be the right answer. All of this is pretty weird. Mr. Cricket continued to talk when he said "All right, son. Now you see the world is full of temptations."

"Temptations?" I asked in wonder.

"Yep! Temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but even though the right things may seem wrong, sometimes the wrong things may be right at the wrong time or… visa versa. Understand?" I had no idea what he was saying, and I made that clear by saying that. "Nope, but I'm gonna do right."

"Atta boy, Pinoke, and I'm gonna help ya! And anytime you need me, you know, just whistle like this." And he made a weird sound come from his lips. I tried to do the same thing, but nothing came out. He chuckled and said, "That's alright, you'll get there. In the mean time, just holler my name, Jiminy Cricket."

"Okay, Mr. Cricket." I saluted and he chuckled again. He seems to do that a lot. Wonder if other people do that. "How 'bout just Jiminy? 'kay?"

"Okay, Jiminy." I saluted again. I felt something bubbly in me and my face started to stretch. Wonder what that is all about? Anyway, I march off, but then I fell off the floor onto another floor. Weird, huh?

"Who's there?" I heard a voice say, so I replied with "It's me." I then heard him mumble something, I couldn't hear what he was saying. However, the invisible man then shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IT's ME'!" and ran straight into my view. Turns out he wasn't invisible.

"He he, look Geppetto, ol' Pinoke started kicking." chuckled Jiminy, though I could tell that behind that smile, he seemed squeamish.

"Jiminy, I guess I'm not dreaming, am I?" said the man. He turned to look at me. "Are you real?" I pointed to myself, wondering what is real. "Oh, he's as real as I am small. Remembered when you wished for Pinocchio to be a real boy, well the stars above granted your wish!" exclaimed Jiminy as he was making noises as he was jumping. The old man started doing the same thing, even louder than Jiminy.

"Oh, Pinocchio! A real boy! It's my wish, it's come true! He's alive, he can talk!" Then he picked me up and twirled me around and around. I didn't feel so good afterwards and he noticed and put me on some tall floor. "This calls for a celebration!" He then went and turned on come weird boxes that started to make noises. Everyone started to prance around, the two furry things, the old man, and Jiminy. It was confusing, but I started to join them. Jiminy mentioned that this is what everyone calls "dancing". It was really fun.

"My son, I must introduce you to the family!" He picked me up again and took me to the furry thing. "This is my dog, Antonio. Say hello."

"Hello." I waved, and he licked my face. Silly dog. The man took me to the wet thing and said, "And say hello to my mouse, Chloe."

"Hello." I waved, and she waved back with that stretching line on her face that was on mine. In fact, everyone had one. I think Jiminy mentioned it as a "smile". Anyway, we all were dancing and prancing the night away. I could tell I was going to like it here.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 4: Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide

**Ch. 4: Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide**

 _ **Jiminy's POV**_

"Like this?" Pinoke says, trying to whistle again, but nothing comes out. Oh boy, have I got a lot of teaching to do for him. Not even a full day after he comes to life and I have to start with the basics. Well, I am his conscience, and as such it's my job to set him straight. The question is, how?

"No son. Now listen." I whistled for him again and wait for him to try it now. Pinocchio whistled again, and he finally did it.

"I did it, I did it Jiminy!" cheered Pinocchio, as he was dancing with joy. Man oh man, I am feeling so proud now.

"That's it! Come on, now! Let's sing it!" I shout and as if on cue, music played

 **(AN: Feel free to play _Give a Little Whistle_ in the background as you read this. That's right! It's a musical fanfic!)  
**  
 **Jiminy Cricket:** When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong give a little whistle! ( _whistles into his hat_ ) give a little whistle! ( _echo whistle_ ) When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong give a little whistle! ( _Pinocchio whistles in his hat_ ) give a little whistle! ( _nothing comes out_ ) not just a little squeak, pucker up and blow and if your whistle's weak, yell

 **Pinocchio:** Jiminy Cricket!

 **Jiminy Cricket:** Right! Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide give a little whistle! ( _both whistle_ ) give a little whistle! ( _both whistle_ ) and always let your conscience be your guide. ( _both start tap dancing, all across the house. Along the way, Antonio and Chloe start dancing as well. Geppetto sees them dancing, smiles, and gets back to work_ ) Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide give a little whistle! Yoo-hoo! give a little whistle! Woo-hoo! I will always let your conscience be your guide.

 **Pinocchio:** And always let your conscience be your guide! ( _Pinocchio trips and falls, tumbling into the wall)_

"Are you alright, Pinoke?" I ask with worry. I knew the kid was new to walking, but I didn't think he would tumble this hard. Fortunately, he stood up with a smile and said, "I'm alright, and if I'm not, I'll give a little whistle to tell you if I'm hurt." and to prove it, he whistles a big one. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sounds like you boys had fun. Come now, it's time to get to work." Geppetto intervenes, reminding us that we have an antique shop to run.

"Sure thing, Geppetto." I said with a salute and went to my station. Pinocchio stood there a bit confused and asked me "What is work?"

"Oy, you don't make this easy for me, do ya kid?" I asked with a slap to my forehead. I realized this kid was going to be a real piece of work. Well, I mean he literally is one, but I meant it in a metaphorical sense. Yet, I can't help but smile either way. There was something special about ol' Pinoke and I knew that things were about to get even more interesting.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 5: Life with Pets

**Ch. 5: Life with Pets**

 _ **Pinocchio's POV**_

Things sure are pretty fun around here. Jiminy has been helping me and teaching me lots of stuff about right and wrong. Not to mention that Papa Geppetto is also teaching me things like cooking, how to make the wooden toys he makes, and how to count. Well, I may be able to only go up to five, but it's still something.

Anyway, the animals are tons of fun too. For example, Antonio and I play many games together, I think Jiminy called them "Tag" and "Hide and Go Seek". They are such fun, especially when Antonio hides in a lot of easy spots to make it easier for me. He's such a sweet dog. He's also very kind and brave too, always performing tasks in hard fashions. One time, I was told to get a tool box for Papa Geppetto off the shelf, but it was very high. Next thing I know, Antonio is leaping from the table to the shelf and back down with the tools. He's just so cool.

Chloe is also a sweetheart of a mouse. She is very sneaky when it comes to getting food, but she is always kind enough to share her findings with me. She would sometimes give me extra food during meals when Papa Geppetto and Jiminy isn't looking, because I'm not allowed seconds. Chloe is also very fragile and I have to be very careful when I'm carrying her around. It's always fun to hang around her since she always knows how to have fun. One time, I was in my room with nothing to do, but Chloe helped me ease it by dancing with me. She seems to enjoy moving around and so we decided to move together, and it turns out I'm great at dancing. Sometimes I get a bit clumsy and break some things, but Chloe helps clean up the mess before Jiminy or Papa Geppetto see the damage.

Antonio and Chloe have been so nice to me ever since I became real, and I just don't know how to repay them. They have been as good to me as both Jiminy and Papa Geppetto. I don't think I could ever imagine life without them. I hope that I get to be a real boy one day. That way, I could have more fun with them then I couldn't have if I'm just a puppet. The only question is, how do I become a real boy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 6: Little Wonders

**Ch. 6: Little Wonders**

 _ **Geppetto's POV**_

Oh, what a joy Pinocchio has been ever since he came to life. To be honest, I don't think I ever felt as alive as I did before he came. To me, Pinocchio is my son and I shall be there for him at all costs. It was in fact that very thought that I decided to spend some time with the boy. After all, fathers always find time to bond with their sons. I told Jiminy about my plans and he suggested that I take him out on the town.

"I'm not so sure, I mean I still have a shop to run." I said. It's not like I didn't want to spend time with Pinocchio, but I still have a business to attend to.

"I'll take care of it for you. I've certainly done it before. Besides, it'll be a perfect learning experience for the boy." replied Jiminy, knowing he was right about it. Poor Pinocchio hardly knew anything about the world outside and it is now up to me to teach him all the finer things in life.

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Geppetto, I insist. Trust me, Pinoke will love to have a day with his dear ol' Papa Geppetto." said Jiminy with a wink. I chuckled when he mentioned the little nickname Pinocchio would refer to me as. "Trust me, this will be good for the both of you."

"Well, if you're sure you got things handled, a day out with Pinocchio would be a splendid idea." Just as we were talking, Pinocchio comes into the room with a curious look in his eyes.

"Pinocchio," I addressed to him, "how would you like to come with me to explore the town a bit?"

"Really? That sounds fun!" He shouted with such enthusiasm. Such young innocence in this boy.

XXX

The day started off as normal as it could be for me. We first stopped by each of our neighbors to introduce little Pinocchio. Most of the reactions were not as what I would expected. They would either scream in fright and slam the door or approach the boy like he was some wild animal. It also didn't help that Pinocchio would cause a bit of mischief to those wonderful people, like blurting out blunt comments about their appearances or accidentally breaking their things. I tell ya, the wooden head is a bit of a handful, but I could tell he was all pure of heart. Soon, we all started getting friendlier comments about Pinocchio, some even giving the boy some gifts and offering help whenever he needed it. I say it has been so assuring that Pinocchio had gotten along with so many of our friendly neighbors.

After that, we spent the whole day watching the lake, witnessing fishes swim about and fishermen trying to catch their next meal. It was a quiet and peaceful moment then. and it made me happy that I was spending it with my son. Suddenly, as the two of us were walking about the town, we heard music. As we walked, we saw a street performer tap dancing to the song on his gramophone as people were walking by, placing money in his hat for performing.

"Hey Papa Geppetto, what's that man doing?" he asked with curious wonder. I answered with "That man is a street performer. He goes about town and dances for the public to earn money."

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well, it's what he likes to do and it helps keep him fed and warm with a shelter." I answered, while mentally adding a _for the most part_ to that thought.

"Can I go dance with him?" and before I could answer, the man spoke to us, clearly overhearing our conversation.

"If you think you can, kiddo. Now, here's the easy part for this act." and he proceeded to whisper something in his ear. I couldn't make of it, but Pinocchio seemed to understand and nod to his request. The performer played the next track and they began to dance.

 **(AN: Feel free to play _Puttin' on the Ritz_ in the background as you read this.)**

Street Performer: If you're blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits? ( _point to Pinocchio_ )

 **Pinocchio:** PUTTIN' ON THE RITZ!

 **Street Performer:** Different types who wear a day coat, pants with stripes and cutaway coat, perfect fits ( _points to Pinocchio_ )

 **Pinocchio:** PUTTIN' ON THE RITZ!

 **Street Performer:** Dressed up like a million lira glass broom. ( _stomps foot 2 times_ ) Trying hard to look like actor Lew Bloom ( _points to Pinocchio_ )

 **Pinocchio:** BIG BANG BOOM!

 **Street Performer:** Come, let's mix where puppet masters walk with sticks or "umberellas" in their mitts ( _points to Pinocchio_ )

 **Pinocchio:** PUTTIN' ON THE RITZ! ( _the two began to tap dance forwards, backwards, spinning in place, and crossing each other's path in zigzags. They raise their canes in the air and stomp it on the ground 3 times and proceed to dance around the cane. The two walk in a circle and pose together as the song finishes._ )

I applauded for the excellent display of entertainment. As thanks for allowing Pinocchio in the act, I paid the man 3 lira. He bowed in appreciation and took his leave. I turned to Pinocchio and said "Now that was something, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh. This has been so much fun!" exclaimed Pinocchio as he jumped in cheer. I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. He was so much like a child, and maybe some day, he could be a real boy. Just as we were walking back home, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"MR. GEPPETTO! HELLO!" I turned and saw Kathleen running towards me, smiling and waving her hand to get me attention.

"Ah, Kathleen. Good to see you again." I said as we hugged. "What are you up to this time?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I noticed you while I was walking in the district, so I thought I would come to say 'hello'" she then noticed Pinocchio at my side and stared in awe. "And who's this little fella?"

"I'm Pinocchio! Nice to meet you!" he yelled with a smile on his face. She replied with "The pleasure is all mine." Kathleen turned to me and asked "Your boy? I didn't even know you were married."

"I'm not. It's a bit of a long story, but yes Pinocchio is my son. I was actually taking him out to see the town." I started to explain each detail about Pinocchio as Kathleen nodded in intrigue. Meanwhile, I began to notice Pinocchio was chasing a butterfly, so I scooped him up before he could run off. "Now now, you know better than to run off without me noticing." I scolded with a playful smirk.

"I do?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Of course you do." I nodded and turned my attention back to Kathleen. "I'm sorry about that, he's still learning the basics."

"Well, if you want, you could enroll him into my class. It would be no trouble at all." she suggested and I stood there in shock. I slammed my hand into my forehead and said "Pinocchio and school. Oh, why didn't I think of that before."

"What's school?" asked Pinocchio, and Kathleen turned to Pinocchio and said "School is a place where children go to learn many things and grow to become better people. For example, you could learn to read and write, or how to build clocks and clean furniture. And if you need any assistant, a teacher like myself would be there to help you with anything you need."

"Will I learn to become a real boy at school?" Pinocchio asked, to which Kathleen replied with "In a way, yes you can learn to be a real boy."

"Wow, school sounds amazing." I looked in worry at Kathleen and said, "Are you sure about this? You've already got enough kids in your class as it is, some more trouble makers than others. And Pinocchio is a very curious boy and-"

"Oh relax. I was more trouble than they were when I was their age," she admitted much to my amazement as she would sometimes deny her rebellious phase "and if I could handle some rowdy delinquents, I'm sure sweet Pinocchio will do just fine."

"Well, I suppose it would be a good idea." I admitted and turned to the boy and asked "Do you think you want to try to go to school?"

"Sure thing. I can't wait!" he replied, much to me and Kathleen's amusement. She then said, "Well it's settled. Starting next week, I'll be having a new student. Looking forward to see you Pinocchio."

"Me too, Kathleen." he said, but she then tussled his hair and said, "Now now, I'm your teacher and as such you shall now address me as Ms. Livermore. It's respectful to authority figures."

"Why?" he asked. I intervened with, "You'll find out once school starts." Pinocchio then nodded with an "okay".

"Well, I should be getting back home. It was wonderful to meet you Pinocchio. Hope to see you in class." she then turned to me and said, "And don't be such a stranger Mr. Geppetto. Try to stop by for dinner once in a while."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, goodbye" I said as I began to walk back home. Pinocchio echoed with, "Goodbye Kath-oops. I mean, goodbye Ms. Livermore." and waved at her. As we strolled back, my mind began to wonder if school would be a good idea. Most children tend to be cruel to others of their peers and thinking that they may target Pinocchio makes me very worried. Then again, school wasn't really something Pinocchio could avoid. The boy needed an education, and with Kathleen there to guide him, things seemed to look a bit better for him. Boy, I wonder if this is what it feels like to send your child into the world after you have done so much to care for them. Either way, I knew in my heart that Pinocchio would be a good lad and school would be his next few steps to become a real boy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 7: School House Rocks

**Ch. 7: School House Rocks**

 _ **Pinocchio's POV**_

Oh boy, I'm so excited. Today is going to be my first day of school, where I get to learn things I didn't know and get closer to becoming a real boy. Papa Geppetto says that school will help me learn and evolve as a person and I get to make all kinds of friends there. He also said that since Ms. Livermore will be my teacher, she can help me out with anything I wish. Jiminy was finishing up giving me lessons on stuff like manners and where to find the school so I could be prepared to head off. We had a little feast to celebrate my first day of school the night before. There was music playing and we were dancing all night long. It was such a blast. I wonder if school will be just like this.

XXX

"Now, be sure to listen to Ms. Livermore and be on your best behavior." said Papa Geppetto as I was about to venture off to school.

"Okay, Papa Geppetto." I answered with glee. I was really excited for today. I bet school is going to be all tons of fun and soon, I could be a real boy.

"Pinocchio, I'm serious. If-"

"Oh, just let the boy go. He's a good kid." said Jiminy, as he slid down the stairs and landed on my shoulder. It was a really cool trick, so I clapped to congratulate him. "I'm sure he'll be just fine." He then hoped back to the ground next to Papa Geppetto and looked on with a smile.

"Well, alright." Papa Geppetto pulled me into a big hug and then said "Now, be a good boy and have fun, okay?"

"Okay!" I shouted with a salute and proceeded to head off. I looked back to see the others waving me goodbye and I waved back in response. As I walked, I saw a line of children heading to probably school, so I followed them. They walked to this big house that looked very colorful with a sign that said "School House". I wondered if it was the right place, so I wondered in like the others. As I walked, I noticed it had many long hallways and so many rooms. I peeked into a few of them and I saw rows of boys and girls like me seated and an adult in front of them talking to them. Finally, the children I was following went into a classroom and I soon followed. I was the last one to enter and soon enough, people started to look at me.

"Hi, everybody!" I welcomed with a smile and a wave, but much to my confusion, they all just started at me. Each of them was gaping at me, making a lot of weird facial expressions at me. I decided to continue my little introduction. "My name is Pinocchio. Today, I'm starting school and learning things with you guys." With that, I walked to an empty seat and sat down. Again, no response from the others. However, I did start to hear some whispering from the others, something about "freak doll" and "ugly woody". Not quite sure what those mean, but they seem like nice people to me.

I proceeded to open up a book and set up for learning, when I saw Kath-oops. I mean, Ms. Livermore enter the room. Suddenly, the murmuring stopped and all eyes were on her. She then began to speak. "Good morning class.", to which everyone in the room responded with "Good morning Ms. Livermore." I said the same thing, but much louder and because of that, I drew everyone's attention. Ms. Livermore chuckled and continued "Well, it seems our new student has arrived. Class, this is Pinocchio. He shall be attending this class and will be your schoolmate from now, so I expect you all to treat him with respect and kindness."

She then began to talk about stuff I didn't understand, but I tried my best to listen and wrote down things she said in order to remember all these details. I looked around to each of the other children and waved at them. Some waved back, while others just looked and then went back to listening to Ms. Livermore. She kept on talking and talking about stuff like writing and reading, and I was both bored and interested all at the same time. Very confusing, I must say. My eyes began to drift elsewhere around the room, from glancing at the windows to spotting the clock Papa Geppetto told me he made for her. As I lingered about, my eyes began to notice someone, a girl writing intently to everything Ms. Livermore was saying. She had this very pink dress on and her hair was tied into this bun fashion, but out of everyone in this room, she stood out for me the most. I wonder who she is?

XXX

So far, school has been very interesting. We did stuff like writing and spelling, helping to build our "literary skills" I think is what Ms. Livermore called it. Everyone seemed very nice too and I made new friends there. Man, if only I could remember some of their names. Well, there's one name I remember: Julietta. She was one of the kids who would always answer Ms. Livermore whenever she would ask us a question. She would help anyone in the classroom when needed. She reminded me of Jiminy, maybe she's the conscience of the school. I didn't get a chance to talk to her yet, but when I glanced at her, she smiled and waved. I don't know why, but I felt happy when she did that. Extremely happy!

Suddenly, I heard some ringing and the next thing I knew, the kids started jumping and cheering and leaving the room in herds. All the while, I heard Ms. Livermore shouting "Children! Remember to keep up with your studies! I want you to practice writing three full sentences for homework and I expect to see it all done by next class!" I began to grab my book and began to walk home. I shouted "Goodbye Ms. Livermore!" to which she waved bye back with a smile. I walked through the halls and outside and saw many of the kids talking and playing with each other. I then began to spot Julietta talking with someone. I wasn't sure why, but I went over to her and began to speak.

"HI!" I shouted, which caused Julietta and her friend to shriek in shock. While Julietta was calming down, her friend frowned at me for some reason and began to walk up to me. "What do you think you're doing, scarring us like that!" She was very scary and I began to shake a bit. "Scared?"

"Yeah, scared! Who goes up to someone uninvited and just shout 'HI' anyway!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that." I apologized, knowing this was one of those times when I should apologize for when I did something wrong. Julietta looked shock as her friend kept talking "And another-" she stopped and looked in confusion and spoke again. "Wait, did you say sorry?"

"Of course. I did something bad and I'm showing that I have learned my lesson and wish show that I am a good boy." I said, which further shocked the two. "Listen, you are a boy, right?"

"I believe so. And maybe someday, I'll be a real boy!"

"So, you really are a wooden puppet?" spoke Julietta. She came a bit closer as she was fascinated by how I was being respectful.

"Uh huh."

"How are you walking and talking?"

"I'm not sure. A blue fairy came into Papa Geppetto's house and brought me to life because he wished it and if I prove I'm worthy enough, I'll be a real boy!" Julietta continued to stare in awe and for some reason, I was getting a bit shy. Then, her friend spoke again, saying "Guess that explains why he's polite."

"Veronica!" Julietta scolded as she turned her attention back to me. "I'm sorry about my friend. She isn't used to boys being kind to her."

"Why?"

"Well, it's because-"

"Because the boys here are nothing but rude pigs. I tell ya, they're all just jealous that I can whoop them at any game they play." Veronica said with a sneer. I commented with "That's not very nice. How are you supposed to be friends if they make fun of you and you make fun back?"

"You wouldn't understand. I guess you're lucky in that regard." She said as she looked down. She seemed sad and Julietta began to comfort her a bit. I was saddened by her mood and then, I thought of something that could cheer her up. "Hey, if you ever feel down, why not give a little whistle and dance your troubles away." I then whistled and began to dance. The two looked at me as I began to sing.

 **(AN: To the tune of Man About Town)  
**  
 **Pinocchio:** You will walk. You will talk. Ev'rybody will gawk at the girl about town! ( _point to Veronica as Julietta looks on with a smile_ ) From the start you were smart, but you break every heart. You're the girl about town! ( _walks to Veronica and pulls her into a dance_ ) And I know once you open your heart, you'll be cheered, never feared evermore! ( _points up to the sky as Veronica looks on in confusion and wonder_ ) Raise your eyes to the skies! There's no holding you down! You will take a chance for a whirl! ( _points back at Veronica, who smiles in appreciation_ ). You're the girl...The girl about town! ( _Julietta appears on the other side of Veronica and chimes in for a verse_ )

 **Julietta:** ( _proceeds to hug Veronica_ ) Though you feel like a beast in a den, stick with us and you'll win over men! Through your temper in the ring! Forget your troubles and sing! And don't ever come to a frown!

 **Both:** ( _each of their hands is on Veronica's shoulders as their other hand points to the sky as they sing_ ) You're the girl! You're the girl about town! ( _the song ends as they look at Veronica with smiles as she smiles as well_ )

"Gee, I never thought of it that way. But what if they still give me trouble?" Veronica asks.

"Then I'll be there for you. You're my best friend after all." Julietta chimes in and hugs her tightly. "And of course you'll be there for her to, right? Oh I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"I'm Pinocchio. And of course I'll help out. That's what friends do." I agreed with a smile. And that was when I made my first two friends: Julietta and Veronica. We decided to walk home together as we kept talking. They were very friendly and sweet to me and I told them about everything I started to learn. Just then, we bumped into two boys, one who was not very happy to see us.

"Well well well, Sturdy Verny decided to grace us with her appearance!" I don't know what "Sturdy Verny" means, but from the looks of Veronica's angry face and Julietta's look of discomfort, I could tell this wouldn't end well. I looked at the two and it's hard to tell what makes them tick. One looks very nervous and the other is trying to look intimidating. When I turned my attention to Julietta and Veronica, it was like they were mirroring the boys in front of us. Perhaps they know each other.

"Just my luck to have you of all people to ruin my good mood!" yelled Veronica, clearly annoyed with the boy in front of her. He jusy smirked and said "Don't you have to have a heart to be in a good mood?"

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you. What, to good for school today?"

"Eh, school is for chumps! Why do I need to go to a place where stupid grownups tell me stuff I already know!"

"Well, did you know that-

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I interrupted. The four looked at me in shock as I held out my hand with a smile. Maybe being friendly with these boys will ease this tension. "My name is Pinocchio. I just started going to school today and it was a lot of fun!" The boys looked at me strangely at each other and then at me. The mean looking one scoffed and said "And just who and what is this thing?"

"He's a new classmate with us." chimed in Julietta.

"Yeah, and he's our friend so if you're after him, you gotta go through me!" claimed Veronica. The boy just laughed and chuckled and retorted to me with "You're friends with a bunch of girls?!"

"Yeah! Are you guys friends too?" The boy stopped laughing and just looked at me funny. Then, his friend pushed him back and said to me "Please forgive Lampwick. He can be very off putting when it comes to interacting with people."

"Hey, I-"

"Well that's an understatement." quipped Veronica. The boy, Lampwick, just stuck his tongue out at her, with her doing it right back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Julietta face-palming as me and Lampwick's friend kept talking. "My name's Jerome. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it to no end with excitement of making another friend. He just chuckled in response.

"Now listen here, woody!" chimed in Lampwick, much to my confusion as my name is Pinocchio, not woody. "You better lay off me and my pal or I'll make sure you'll be firewood for my next bonfire!" I'm not sure what he meant by that, but from the gasps of the others, it probably doesn't mean something good.

"What did I say about messing with Pinocchio?!" yelled Veronica as she poked Lampwick's chest. "You get anywhere near him and I'll make sure you get punished worse than what your mother did yo punish you for your last idiotic escapade!"

"Oh really? And just how are you going to make me?"

"Why don't I show you now?" The two were just growling at each other to no end, until Julietta started to join the conversation.

"THAT's ENOUGH!" The shout surely interrupted their fight and caught everyone's attention. "No one is laying a hand on anyone! I am so tired of you two always fighting! I mean, you two are practically made to be friends and yet you fight like cats and dogs!" Lampwick and Veronica were not only stunned as to hear Julietta scold them, they started to look down in guilt. "Must you be at each other's throats 24/7, 365?"

Jerome piped in with "She's right, you know. I for one am sick of constantly being the referee of your squabbles and having to break you two up before things escalate further. Especially since we have a new person joining our class." He then points at me in gesture and I waved in response. "Now, for Pinocchio's sake, can't we all band together and help him get through the school year?" I looked around and saw Julietta come to me and places her hand onto mine. Jerome does the same as well and the two look to the others. Veronica and Lampwick looked at each other, then away in disgust. Some moments of silence passed, when both said, "Fine, we'll help" as they put their hands in as well.

"Wow, first day of school and I already get 4 friends. How neat is that?" I pondered, as Lampwick just said "Yeah. Neat."

"Be nice." scolded Jerome, as Lampwick rolled his eyes. I know they seem rough around the edges, but they both seem like such nice guys. Well, as it turns out, my first day of school was pretty great. As I looked at everyone, I knew that this was the beginning of something great.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 8: How to Succeed Without Bothering

**Ch. 8: How to Succeed Without Bothering**

A few days past since the children had their initial meet and for the most part, things have been calm. Pinocchio got to spend time with each of them and became fascinated by each of his new friends. Julietta and Veronica were the friendliest to the wooden boy and would always assist if needed. Jerome was nice enough, but was still a bit apprehensive towards Pinocchio due to the nature of his existence. Lampwick on the other hand, remained aloof from the kids other than Jerome. He made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with the puppet, but that didn't really stop Pinocchio from being friendly to him either way.

It was bright and early on Saturday and Pinocchio had just finished his breakfast, eager to start the day. He dressed himself up and began trot to the door, ready for school. However, Geppetto came right up to him and said "Whoa, and where do you think you're off to?"

"School. Just like I always do." replied Pinocchio in a confused manner.

"But Pinocchio, it's Saturday." Geppetto chuckled with a smile. "Children have days off on Saturdays and Sundays."

"How come?"

"Well, its to make sure you not only get extra time to finish your homework, but you also get time to relax and have the time of your life." Pinocchio looked on in wonder at this new development. But then it came to him. "Then what do I do for the day."

"Why don't you go out and play with your friends. I'm sure they're dying to spend time with you again."

"Wow. really?

"Of course, now run along. Have fun." And with that, Pinocchio hugged Geppetto, letting the old man return the hug. Once he let go, Pinocchio waved goodbye and left the house. As Geppetto turned around, he leaned down to Jiminy, who was cleaning the clocks at the moment, and whispered "Try to make sure Pinocchio stays out of trouble. I'm not too sure about that Lampwick character hanging about with him."

Jiminy nodded and proceeded to head out. He quickly spotted Pinocchio and remained vigilant and quiet as he trailed Pinocchio, curious as to where he was going. As for Pinocchio, he was skipping along, seeing if he could find any of his friends. He began to search some of the ally ways and streets, but no luck. Suddenly, his sights caught on a familiar boy.

"HEY! LAMPY!" He shouted as he ran over to him. Lampwick looked over, only to scowl at him. "Don't call me Lampy."

"Did you know we didn't have school today?" He asked, ignoring Lampwick's snide remark.

"Wow, aren't you a genius?"

"You think so?" Pinocchio asked in childlike wonder. Lampwick simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. Pinocchio then began to wonder something. If children were given two days off, why would Lampwick need to play hooky? From what he learned from Jerome and the girls, Lampwick would constantly skip school and loaf around. "So Lampy..."

Lampwick in questioned groaned. "If we have Saturdays and Sundays off, why do you play hooky?"

"Because, school is just some boring holding fort where they keep kids in rooms for hours and hours teaching them things they can learn on their own, or that they already know. So, I make a point as to show this town that I can't be tied down."

"Gee, well what do you do to learn those things without school?" Pinocchio asked.

"You experience it first hand, kid." Lampwick then began to lead Pinocchio around town, teaching him HIS way of learning to be, in Pinocchio's eyes, a real boy. "I'm tellin' ya, life doesn't get better than just living by your own rules. No lectures, no responsibilities, no worries."

( **AN: To the tune of The Company Way** )

"You sure play it safe." responded Pinocchio as Lampwick continued on, guiding him along the town.

 **Lampwick:** I play it the slacker way. Wherever adults will put me, here I'll stay. Nobody can ever tell me what to do. Now pay some attention as I explain this view.

"Are you sure this is right?" asked Pinocchio.

"You want to be a real boy, don't you?" remarked Lampwick, making Pinocchio nod.

 **Lampwick:** Real boys are known for being cool. They never go on about obeying the rules.

 **Pinocchio:** But what if they told you-

 **Lampwick:** Just ignore their lines.

 **Pinocchio:** But what if you get in trouble?

 **Lampwick:** I'll still decline.

"Even when your grounded?" asked Pinocchio, amazed as to how much Lampwick knows about being a real boy and how to act like one.

"I play by my own rules." says Lampwick and demonstrates this by taking an apple from a food stand without paying, having it for a snack. All the while, Jiminy looks upon the two boys in disappointment, learning exactly why he and Geppetto had suspicions of Lampwick being a bad influence on Pinnochio.

 **Pinocchio:** When asked for brilliant thinking from us children? ( _stops Lampwick in his tracks as to confirm what he's saying_ )

 **Lampwick:** That is no concern of mine. ( _shakes his head in disgust_ )

 **Pinocchio:** Suppose your parents expect you to behave?

 **Lampwick:** ( _slaps Pinocchio on the head_ ) Goes to show that you are nothing but a swine.

 **Pinocchio:** So you play it the slacker way? ( _both resume to walk_ )

 **Lampwick:** Just playing and eating for hours every day. Some folks may look down on me, but one thing's clear. Wherever the grownups will end up, I will stay right here.

"You sure live like a rebel." commented Pinocchio, looking more impressed than ever. Lampwick simply held a smug look and said "That's just what being a boy is all about."

 **Lampwick:** Real boys play by nobody's rules. They know the great things in life are not in school.

 **Pinocchio:** But what about making friends-

 **Lampwick:** You only need a few. That's why there's Jerome and I guess you too.

"Gee, I never knew you trusted me so much." said Pinocchio, glad that his friend saw him as one too.

Lampwick just smiled and said "You're not all that bad. Just need a little guidance." At that remark, Jiminy felt very offended. So far, he was not enjoying Lampwick's company, and he didn't think Pinocchio should be around him anymore.

 **Pinocchio:** Do you have any hobbies? ( _the boys stop at a shoe store._ )

 **Lampick:** I've a hobby. I play pranks on Mr. Knatt. ( _Lampwick starts filling up a water balloon)_

 **Pinocchio:** And do you treat him nicely?

 **Lampwick:** Treat him nicely. Still, he thinks he can rip off my dad like that. ( _throws the water balloon inside the store, hitting Mr. Knatt in the face, knocking him down by surprise. He shouts at the boys in anger as they run from the man_ )

 **Pinocchio:** 'Cause you play it the slacker way, nobody will ever tell you it's not okay.

 **Lampwick:** ( _pulls him into a one arm hug, smiling brightly_ ) It's such a great life, Pinoky. Have no fear. Wherever the grownups will end up, I will stay right here.

 **Pinocchio:** You will stay right here!

 **Lampwick:** Year after year, never fussing!

 **Both:** Only speak in cuss for years! ( _Lampwick gives Pinocchio a water balloon, which he fires at a cat on an ally fence. It shrieks as the song comes to an end_ )

Both Lampwick and Pinocchio proceed to laugh at how much fun they are having, as they keep walking on. Meanwhile Jiminy looks on with a worried look. "Gee, they do sure look like they are having fun. But at this rate, ol' Pinoke will be more of a delinquent than that Lampwick fella." With that, he scurries on to keep up with the boys, making sure they don't get into too much trouble.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 9: Knowledge is Power

**Ch. 9: Knowledge is Power**

As Jiminy kept following the boys, he grew even more cross with Lampwick's philosophy and tried to find a way to get Pinocchio to avoid him at all costs. Surely, this trouble maker will make it so that Pinocchio would never be the kind and honest boy that Geppetto, the fairy, and himself wish for him to be.

"Man, who knew this would be so much fun." shouted Pinocchio, clearly having the time of his life. Lampwick simply nodded in acknowledgement and replied "Yep. This is the way of living. No one to drag you down or tell you how to live your life."

"It feels so...tingly. I just can't stop shaking from excitement. From now on," and what he said next shocked Jiminy Cricket to the core.

 **Pinocchio:** I'll play it the slacker way. Wherever adults will put me, here I'll stay. Nobody can ever tell me what to do. This bold little statement is simply just true!

 **Lampwick:** ( _wraps arm around Pinocchio_ ) You're beaming with slacker pride. And soon, you'll abolish the ambitious rat inside.

 **Pinocchio:** Yes, I'm no longer a sap and one thing's clear. ( _stands in salute_ ) I pledge to the outcome that I will remain right here.

 **Both:** ( _start marching arm in arm_ ) We know the grownups will want a proper man. And if they choose to, they'll work you 'till your a man. But never growing up is the plan. We will play it the slacker, we will play it the slacker, we will play it the slacker way, YES!

"Oh really? Is that how you think the world works?" a voice interrupts the boys' walk and they turn to see Jerome, looking a bit peeved and disappointment. "It's bad enough you don't clean up your act Lampwick, but Pinocchio doesn't need this lifestyle."

"Great, a kill joy." muttered Lampwick in aspiration, while Jerome ignored him and spoke to Pinocchio. "Look Pinocchio, this 'slacker way' is not how you should be living. It's better to work for your accomplishments then just expect it on a silver platter."

"But, Lampy told me real boys don't have to follow the rules and can do what they want."

"Yeah, if you're a bum like him."

"I resent that!" yelled Lampwick, to which Jerome retorted with "Well, that's exactly how you live like. I know you struggle, but that doesn't mean you can ignore these life lessons and drag him down with you.

"Fine, if you want to grow up and be a boring grownup, then be my guest." With that, Lampwick stormed off, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"You sure got on his bad side, Jerome." commented Pinocchio.

"He'll get over it. This is just one of his stubborn moods since his parents want the best for him." Jerome shakes his head with a solemn look. "I get why he wants life to be all fun and games, that's unfortunately what our live amount to." Pinocchio looked to him with a questioning look and asked "Then what does it amount to?"

( **AN: To the tune of It's Easy M'kay** )

 **Jerome:** Well, there are times when you get suckered in by pranks and alcohol and dating women. But it's when you do these things too much, that you've become an addict and must get back in touch. ( _leads Pinocchio along_ ) Find a balance, it's all up to us, dear friend. With a little plan, we can always find our zen. ( _holds his hands in prayer stance_ ) You don't have to spend your life addicted to trash. Homeless on the streets, playing slave just for cash. Follow a plan and very soon you'll find joy, to be a real boy.

"How do I do that?" questioned Pinocchio. Jerome sits Pinocchio onto the ground as Jerome begins to lecture.

 **Jerome:** Step one, establish a goal so that all good deeds will take its toll. Step two, always know what to do by learning the skills that defines you. Step three, treat people with glee 'cause they will respect your generosity. Step four, just goof anymore 'cause goofing gives you nothing but strife. That's not what you want in life.

 **Pinocchio:** ( _nods, smiles a bit, and joins in a verse)_ Find a balance, it's all up to us, dear friend. With a little plan, we can always find our zen. ( _holds his hands in prayer stance_ ) I don't have to spend my life addicted to trash. Homeless on the streets, playing slave just for cash. Follow a plan and very soon I'll find joy, to be a real boy.

"Now you're getting it." exclaims Jerome, unaware that a certain cricket was watching in with a bit of a proud face

 **Pinocchio:** Step one, establish a goal so that all good deeds will take its toll. Step two, always know what to do by learning the skills that defines you. Step three, treat people with glee 'cause they will respect your generosity. Step four, just goof anymore 'cause goofing gives you nothing but strife.

 **Jerome:** Goof gives you nothing but strife.

 **Both:** We don't want trouble, no we don't want trouble. OH NO! ( _both start to do-si-dos_ ) W don't have to spend our life addicted to trash. Homeless on the streets, playing slave just for cash. Follow a plan and very soon we'll find joy, to be a real boy. ( _each of their hands is on the other's shoulders as their other hand points to the sky as they sing, with them looking at each other with smiles as the song comes to an end_ )

The boys begin to chuckle a bit, but the enjoyment died a bit as they thought of Lampwick. Pinocchio ended the silence with "How come Lampwick doesn't want to work hard like you do." Jerome answered with a sigh, saying "It's not that he doesn't work hard. It's just that he wants a short-cut to living a great life. He's just too stubborn to realize that short-cuts will only go so far."

Both look at each other, Pinocchio with a soft smile. "I'll bet he'll try is hardest when we get to move up and he is left behind."

"Don't you think that's a bit underhanded?"

"What's that?" Pinocchio asks curiously. Jerome just shakes his head with "Never mind. Just give it a while and he'll find his way. When exactly that'll happen is what concerns me." Pinocchio goes to hug Jerome, which surprises him and leaves him in shock. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better. Hugs usually help the best of us." Pinocchio replied and kept hugging for a couple of second. Jerome chuckles nervously and pats his head, still surprised by the boy's odd behavior. "Yeah, well boys don't exactly hug other boys."

"How come?" Pinocchio asks, to which Jerome had no reply to. He just sighed and said "Never mind." Pinocchio shrugs and ended the hug with a pat on his back, knocking Jerome to the ground.

"Sorry. My bad."

"It's alright. I'll live." Jerome got back on his feet and the two began to walk. As they kept walking, Jiminy looked on with a bit of a smirk. "Well, I guess there is one good apple in Pinoke's group of friends. Maybe I don't have to worry so much after all." He decided to keep following the boys, just to make sure they were still safe.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 10: Friendship

**Ch. 10: Friendship**

"Hey Jerome. Did you know there are three things I particularly hate?" asked Lampwick, in an annoyed fashion.

"Really?" asked Jerome, looking uninterested in the conversation and focusing more on his studies.

"Yep. Sturdy Verny," looks at Veronica, "goody goody know it all bookworms," looks at Julietta, "and squares that are suck ups to grown ups." looking at Pinocchio.

"Is that so?" replied Jerome.

"So tell me. WHY DO WE HAVE ALL THREE OF THEM NEATLY GATHERED IN OUR CLUBHOUSE!" Lampwick in irritation. Indeed, he was not happy about this development. Their clubhouse was a place known only to the two of them, never allowing anyone inside are near it, with the exception of their parents telling them about lunch or if it was time to go back home. However, this time their clubhouse was being invaded by not only the wooden boy Lampwick was growing slightly accustomed to but not by much, but it was also housing two girls, one being a girl Lampwick wasn't very fond of.

"Hey, we were invited to be here by Pinocchio. He's our friend too, you know!" Veronica shouted in irritation. The boy in question was simply observing Julietta draw sketches of random objects she observes. He watched in awe as she captured each detail presented in each of her sketches. His attention to Lampwick was brought back when he grabbed Pinocchio and growled "I told you this was a secret hideout. NO ONE BUT US IS ALLOWED HERE!"

Veronica stepped in to defend the wood chuck with, "Don't take this out on him simply because he was nice enough to invite us in, unlike some people!"

"You don't get invited because you are not wanted. Why would I want some beefy gorilla 'girl' invading my territory!"

With that, Veronica nearly lost it. "Let's see you still call me that when-"

"Enough you two." interjected Jerome, not even bothering to look from his book. "Lampwick, they are here and here to stay. You might as well suck it up and let them be. And Veronica, try to be a bit more respectable. You may be a guest, but it would be unwise to arouse Lampwick's anger further." Both huffed and went off to separate to corners of the clubhouse. While the two pouted in their respective corner and Jerome went back to his book, Pinocchio once again gazed his attention at Julietta's drawings. The sketches drawn simply amazed Pinocchio, each one getting better than the last.

"You make some good pictures, Julietta." said Pinocchio. Julietta blushed and replied "You think so? I'm just drawing what I see, nothing special. There are tons of other artists that can draw better than me."

"Well, that just makes yours all the more unique." With that, Julietta turned her head to Pinocchio in shock. "Unique?"

"Of course. With the way you draw, every line looks like it is going to pop into real life, like me." Pinocchio added with a chuckle. "They're really pretty and the way you draw them is spectacular." Blushing even more, Julietta nodded with a smile. "Thank you. You're really sweet, you know that?"

Pinocchio looked confused, until he bit his arm. Julietta gasped in shock, while the others looked to see what was happening. "Why did you do that?" said Julietta in concern. "You said I was sweet, so I tasted myself to make sure you were right. I'm not so sure I am sweet though." replied Pinocchio in a confused manner.

The clubhouse was silent for who knows how long. ' _Is he really that stupid_?' thought both Lampwick and Veronica, suppressing their urge to laugh at the boy right then and there. "Um, I don't think that's what she meant by that." remarked Jerome, with a bit of a chuckle. Julietta simply laughed and said "You're so goofy."

Still looking confused, Pinocchio merely shrugged and laughed with her. The cheerfulness of the atmosphere was so contagious that the others began to laugh as well. The quintet began to calm themselves after a while, each looking at each other in a bit of a different light. Finally, it was Jerome who broke the silence. "You know, we may not have much in common, but there is one thing we can agree on as a group. Pinocchio is definitely our friend." Julietta nodded in agreement, as well as Lampwick and Veronica, with a bit of a slight shrug to it as well. Pinocchio, in question, seemed to be content now that he has so many friends to be with him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 11: I Dream of Pinocchio

**Ch. 11: I Dream of Pinocchio**

"Oh, where could that girl be?" pondered Veronica. "Julietta is never late when it comes to playing at my house." Indeed she wasn't. As long as the girls known each other, they made sure that whenever they would play together, one would arrive at the other's house on time so they would have the right amount of time to enjoy their activities before the other has to head home. Veronica glanced at her clock, reading 5:00. She knew Julietta wasn't allowed out after 6:00, so Julietta made sure she would arrive by 1:00 after lunch so the two could spend time.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to her." Veronica puzzled and puzzled, worrying about her friend. Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing Julietta. Veronica rushed over to hug the girl tightly. "Oh Julietta, I was so worried. What kept you?" She looked up to see her face, only to see a smile on Julietta's face. However, Veronica knew this was a different kind of smile. It was as if Julietta was in a daze, grinning wider than before. She ignored Veronica as she walked into the room, sitting by the window, still in her dazed smile. Veronica walked up to her, asking "Julietta, is everything okay?"

"Veronica," said Julietta, responding to her question, "do you believe in miracles?"

"Miracles?" asked Veronica. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the kind that happens to good people, so that their lives would turn out as they hope for." answered Julietta.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." It was then Veronica realized her earlier question wasn't answered. "Hold on, what were you doing this whole time?"

"Do you think Pinocchio could use miracles?" asked Julietta, off in her own world.

"Pinocchio, what does he-" and she stopped, realizing who she's been with. "So, what have you and Pinocchio been up to?" she asked, with a bit of a grin forming.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a walk, with some talking." Julietta walked over to Veronica's dollhouse, lifting up a boy and girl doll. "But, the things he said were just...so thoughtful."

"Well, he is a nice guy. The nicest boy I've had the pleasure to meet." replied Veronica. "You're just realizing this now?"

"No, I knew he was polite, but there's something unique about him. Something I just can't explain."

 **(AN: To the tune of An Ordinary Miracle)**

 **Julietta:** Imagine to meet someone like Pinocchio. ( _plays with the two dolls in her hands, making them look like they are walking_ ) Imagine to talk to him and know him. ( _walks towards the window, looking quite happy_ ) Imagine how miraculous he seems to be, not to mention he's so sweet. It makes my heart skip a whole beat.

XXX

 _Flashback  
_  
Julietta was walking to Veronica's to play at her house today, much like any other weekend they had where they didn't have chores to finish. However, just as she was turning a corner, a voice called out.

"Julietta!" She turned around, to find Pinocchio rushing to her. She waved with a smile and said "Hello Pinocchio. What are you doing here?"

"Papa Geppetto told me to go out to buy some groceries." He said, pointing to the empty bag he was carrying. "He gave me this list that has all I need to buy, but I was wondering if you could help out? We would get this done and get to play together." Julietta gasped, for some reason finding such joy in Pinocchio asking for her help. What to do, go to Veronica's or help Pinocchio? She thought and thought, and decided to help the wooden boy out. What could it hurt from it anyway? "Sure, I'll help you out."

"Gee, thanks." said Pinocchio with glee. The two then walked together to the market.

 **Julietta:** He's an extraordinary boy. The kind that you don't find any single day. Because maybe he's just seasonal like Spring and May. He's so special.

The two arrive at the market, making sure to grab each item they need from the list. Julietta made sure to inspect each item in the bag to make sure its what they needed. Pinocchio would often push about in the crowd, often tripping and sliding into stands. The sight brought some laughter to Julietta, since Pinocchio would look so silly. Nevertheless, he would always get back up with a smile and pressed forward.

 **Julietta:** The extraordinary boy, who often stars in fairy tales to save the day. The kind that makes you feel special everyday. Very special.

Pinocchio would often try to sneak in some fun by playing pranks on the merchants. The results would lead Julietta apologizing and scolding the boy for his bad behavior, to which he nods and says sorry. Then, she would get in on the laugh to, admitting that while it was wrong, it was a funny prank. The two would often joke with the other as well, but never truly taking it too far like Pinocchio did with authorities.

 **Julietta:** Sure, he can act a bit mischievous, often playing the part of a fool. But, he's so generous and friendly to anyone that comes his way.

Once the items were purchased, the two decided to go on for a little walk, speaking to each other about their lives and how much fun today was. While they walked, Julietta would often take out her sketchpad and draw whatever was in front of her. Pinocchio decided to dash to a tree, holding a pose so she could capture it a drawing. Shocked by his action, and by how willing he was to help add another sketch, she began to draw the boy.

 **Julietta:** Pinocchio! The boy that lives to help his friends. Caring so much to the very end. Such a guy.

She showed the drawing to him, wanting to make sure she got it down right. Pinocchio loved it, so much so that he asked to take it home with him to show it to his family. Julietta said that he could, feeling so honored that she was good enough in his eyes to brag to his family about it.

 **Julietta:** Pinocchio! Even though his view is lacking, with such a big heart he is packing, never shy. Of all the many miracles, mysterious and marvelous and big and small, Pinocchio would no doubt beat them all. Oh, to see him. To trust him! TO KNOW HIM!

The two began to play about in the streets, playing games like tag, hide and seek, hop-scotch, and simply using their imaginations to create stories for them to act through. With each game, Julietta had more and more fun than she could ever imagined. Playing with Pinocchio was such a treat that it felt like having dessert for dinner, or praise for getting good grades or for doing a good job. The difference is that while she enjoyed those praises and privileges, they pale in comparison to quality time with the wooden boy. He always manages to bring a smile to her face, always making her full of laughter. Then, the two noticed the sun lowering, which ended their little get together as Pinocchio went to pick up the groceries they bought and head home. Before that, Julietta gave him the drawing she made earlier, to which he thanked with a big smile, telling her that he looks forward to see more of her works. As he walked off and waved goodbye, she waved back, smiling brighter than she ever smiled before.

XXX

 _Flashback end_

 **Julietta:** ( _starts twirling around the room_ ) IMAGINE TO MEET SOMEONE LIKE PINOCCHIO! ( _jumps on the bed, bouncing on the bed_ ) IMAGINE TO TALK TO HIM AND KNOW HIM! ( _stops bouncing, laying on the bed with a smile_ ) Imagine how extraordinary it would be if the boy whose named Pinocchio...would think the same with...me.

"Sounds like you had a fun time." remarked Veronica, who was sporting a wide smile at her friend. "You sure are fond of him, aren't you?"

"Maybe." answered Julietta. "He's just so amazing. And all he wants is to be a real boy. Nothing extravagant or petty, just to be real like everyone else. Even though, no matter what he is or isn't, he's already real to me."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 12: Grown Up Stuff

**Ch. 12: Grown Up Stuff**

After Julietta left to go home, Veronica felt the gears in her head begin to turn, planning to find a way to make her friend's wish a reality. From what she has observed from her parents, she knew that what Julietta felt for Pinocchio was what her parents felt for each other. With her devious mind in motion, she quickly got her coat, glasses, and snuck out the door to meet up with the wooden boy. Her mission as of now was to determine if he truly was the boy Julietta could stick with. While she didn't doubt Pinocchio was a nice boy and had a kind and warm personality, she couldn't be sure if he felt the same or not. She needed to know for sure if Julietta wasn't wasting her time on the boy.

Once she got to Geppetto's shop, she threw a rock at a window, breaking the glass through. She hoped Pinocchio would reveal himself at the window, but in fact it was Mr. Geppetto himself, looking very cross with the girl. "Now see here, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Mr. Geppetto." Veronica called out. "I was wondering if I could talk to Pinocchio for a bit."

"It's a bit late, my dear. Shouldn't you be off to bed?"

Veronica knew she had to come up with some reason to talk to the boy, and for being so cleaver, she thought up of a reason quickly. "I was wondering if I could talk to him about our homework. I'm having trouble understanding it and would like some help."

This did little to shrug of his suspicions. "Why not just ask your parents' help? I'm sure it can't be that tough."

"Well, it involves work with a partner in our class and all my other friends are busy at the moment." She tried to remain calm as Geppetto weighed his options. Finally, he nodded and said "Alright. You can come in." With a nod, she stormed to the door and ran inside. She was met by Geppetto gesturing her to follow him, to which she did. The two found Pinocchio's room, to find him reading up on some books Geppetto gave him. Geppetto knocks on the wall to get the boy's attention, to which he answers with "Oh, hello Papa Geppetto! Hello Veronica!"

"Pinocchio, your friend here would like some help with her homework for class, if you don't mind?" explained Geppetto. Pinocchio looked in surprise, but nodded and said "Sure. I'd love to help." Hearing this, Veronica stepped inside the room, with a hidden smirk as her plan was working like a charm. Geppetto left back to his quarters to leave the two alone to study, prompting Veronica to close the door.

"Say, I don't remember you wearing those things on your face before." remarked Pinocchio, to which Veronica replied with "I usually wear contacts. However, they are in need of some fixing up so I'm wearing glasses to see better."

"Why not just wear the glasses forever instead?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh. Well, what is it that you need help with?"

 **(AN: To the tune of Snuff Out The Light)**

 **Veronica:** ( _smirks at Pinocchio as she holds out her quill and paper_ ) There comes a time in our lives, where girls would make their men swoon. The men in return adore and love them, comparing their beauty to the guiding moon. ( _sits on the bed in front of Pinocchio, who looks in confusion and curiosity_ ) And now it's Julietta's turn, to have her heart smitten for a mate. So now it's in my best interest...to bring...the two together,..foretold by fate.

"I'm not sure what you mean by all that, but is Julietta alright?" asked Pinocchio in a worried tone. Veronica looks at him with a deadpanned expression, slapping her forehead in exasperation. "Look, the point is that I'm going to ask you a few questions and it's your job to answer them truthfully and honestly."

"Okay then." said Pinocchio, prepared to help his friend out. Veronica sighed and then began to question the boy.

 **Veronica:** Do you believe you are the kind of guy who would break a girl's heart? Reveal to me the truth inside if you're worthy from the start. And know that I'm no dummy, was taught the finer lessons by my mommy, and often the boys that I would find wouldn't even be worth being stuck in her mind. It's widely known that it is rare to find good boys anywhere. If I could find the decent guy, for my friend to spend with 'till they die. ( _jumps up and spreads her arms wide_ ) It was always my ambition, to fix her love situation, and gain some small remission at the time of wedding night.

Every little ray of sunshine gives my dear friend hope. Who to meet? Who the date? Who to wed? You know the only one to fit that description would be you, Pinoke. ( _pulls Pinocchio in a bit of a samba dance_ ) Love is the key, just to see, a future of happiness. Love is the key, Pinoky, to a world of happiness. ( _the two twirl and dip, then return to the bed_ ) Do you value her as a friend?

 **Pinocchio:** Yes.

 **Veronica:** Always protect her 'til the end.

 **Pinocchio:** Of course. I could never even harm Julietta or cause her to alarm.

 **Veronica:** Will you stop at nothing, pranking, over-worked, and lying. Whatever it takes to keep her safe.

 **Pinocchio:** Or at the very least keep on trying.

 **Veronica:** True. ( _the two proceed to conga_ ) Love is the key, just to see, a future of happiness. Love is the key, Pinoky, to a world of happiness. ( _samba once again, with a bit of tango mixed in_ )

 **Both:** ( _the two form a line dance_ )Love is the key, just to see, a future of happiness. Love is the key,

 **Veronica:** If you believe.

 **Pinocchio:** ( _jumps on to the bed, standing tall_ ) Boys and girls of our own town, spiraling towards romance through the night. People of beguiling hatred, Not even worthy for heaven's light.

 **Veronica:** ( _joins Pinocchio on the bed, with her arm draped around him_ ) Cats and dogs and foxes and crickets, fishes with donkeys in tow. Each deserving a chance for love, all hit by Cupid's arrow.

 **Both:** Love's what makes this world go round, got enough for everyone, but there comes a time where we must reserve all our love for the one that we most trust!

"Anyway, that concludes our time for the day, Pinoky." Veronica says, shaking his hand rapidly. "Thank you so much for the help. I'll see myself out and I'll see you in school tomorrow." With that, she dashes out the door, downstairs, and exits the shop.

"Goodbye." Pinocchio says, as he waves. He then looks on in confusion, asking "Wonder what that was all about?"

XXX

As Veronica walked back home, she reflected on the few minutes she had with Pinocchio, and she was impressed by him. Whatever doubt she had about him was completely dashed away, seeing how much of a nice guy he was and how much he values Julietta as a friend. She smiles in satisfaction and she sneaks back into her room, getting ready for bed. "You passed the friend test Pinocchio." she mutters to herself. "Maybe there's hope for you and Julietta after all." With that, she dozes off into dreamland, getting her rest for the next day.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 13: Opportunities Knock

**Ch. 13: Opportunities Knock**

For the most part, everything seemed to be normal between the group of friends. The children, who in the past rarely got along well as a unit, seem to be very close and have a true camaraderie. While Veronica and Lampwick do tend to bicker from time to time, they still seem to be on more better terms than before. The reason for these changes was very obvious to the children: their wooden pal. Ever since Pinocchio came into their lives, things seem to get more exciting. Whether it be from Pinocchio's curiosity and oblivious nature that seems to get the gang in mischief or from Lampwick's tendency to stray Pinocchio from being a golden citizem, there is never a dull moment.

The school day had once again ended, which meant it was now time for the children to go home. As each child exited the schoolhouse, Lampwick and Veronica dashed out to bask in the fresh air and the joy of finally finishing their hours for the day. Pinocchio, Julietta, and Jerome simply walked out in a comfortable pace, catching up with their two wild cards. The five then begun to walk down the street together in sync.

"Gee, this was such a great day, wasn't it?" said Pinocchio, who kept his smile for the whole day.

"Pinoke, you think everyday is a great day." remarked Lampwick, with a nod from Veronica in agreement.

"Well, I can't help that everyday seems enjoyable. I just have so much fun." Pinocchio begun to rush on top of the pile of bricks in the alley and stood on top. "Going to school, learning many great things, making some friends, it's all so amazing!" While the others seem to chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm, Julietta smiled brightly with a bit of a blush, relishing in the fact that Pinocchio was happy to be in their company.

"Well, here's to everyday being wonderful." Veronica said as she walked to Pinocchio, knocking on his head three times. "Knock on wood." Pinocchio looked in confusion, asking "How come you're punching my head? And why doesn't it hurt like you do with Lampwick?"

Julietta giggled and answered "Pinocchio, 'knock on wood' is an expression where people knock on wood for good luck. She was making sure we all of good fortune."

"Well, that's all just superstition." said Jerome with a doubtful gaze. "Knocking on wood isn't going to change much."

"True, but it's the novelty that counts." replied Julietta, which got Pinocchio pondering. "Knock on wood. Knock on wood." he muttered to himself, while the others looked in confusion.

"Everything all right, Pinoky?" asked Lampwick. Pinocchio simply smiled and said "I like the sound of that."

 **(AN: Song 9: Knock On Wood)**

 **Pinocchio:** Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Knock on wood, knock on wood. Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Gonna live tremendously. ( _begins to skip around town, spinning on light posts and throwing newspapers in the air_ ) No ordeal can stop us, never feeling defeat. We'll always make sure we'll never quit 'til our lives are complete. ( _marches in place back on the sidewalk_ ) Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Knock on wood, knock on wood. Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Gonna live tremendously. ( _he draws the attention of two shadows in the alley, who watch in awe_ ) We all have an outlook that's positive and up. So, if we keep on feeling this way, we won't ever feel stuck. ( _He slides back to his friends and marches in a circle, orbiting them_ ) Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Knock on wood, knock on wood. Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Gonna live tremendously.

 **Group:** ( _joins in for a verse_ ) Gonna live tremendously.

 **All:** ( _gather together in a kick line_ ) Gonna live tremendously. ( _knocks three times on their heads_ ) Knock on wood.

The quintet began to laugh amongst themselves and continue their venture to their clubhouse, when suddenly their path was blocked.

"Hello there, children." A sly, but warm voice introduced as the children gazed upon the people blocking their path. Grabbing their attention was a fox and a cat. The fox dressed elegantly with a top hat and a cane, dressed in a tuxedo with a cigar in his hand. The cat had more of an evening casual gown and wore a headband. Both seemed to have a friendly smile on their face and gauging eyes on each of them, particularly on Pinocchio. "A puppet without the need for stings. Well, don't that beat them all."

"You bet!" said the cat in response. "The marionette is not like what you would see everyday."

Julietta stepped back cautiously from the duo, as did Jerome. However, Lampwick and Veronica simply stood still, trying to pass off as intimidating in case foul play would be involved. Pinocchio grinned and said "Why thank you!"

The cat gasps. "It can talk too! Amazing!" But the fox only sighed and bopped his companion on the head. "Of course he can talk. If he could sing, then speaking words aren't out of the realm of possibility."

"Cut the chat! What is it that you want?" interjected Veronica with a sneer. The fox merely smiled and said "Oh, where are my manners. I apologize, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Honest John and this here," he says pointing to the cat, who smiled brightly and nodded. "is my associate Sincere Leslie. We are here for a business proposition."

"Well excuse me for being skeptical." remarked Lampwick. "This sounds like a scam."

"I assure you, young man. This is a golden opportunity for your wooden friend there to become a star!" This was what brought the kids' attention to Honest John's proposal. Lampwick and Veronica were still hesitant to believe these shady characters, while Julietta had a look of concern on her face as to what they plan to do with Pinocchio. "You see, we are representatives of a puppeteer that travels all around the world, performing shows for the good girls and boys."

Sincere Leslie reached in her pocket and pulled out a flyer. "His name is Stromboli and he is the master of entertainment, the pope of comedy, and the maestro of the marionette arts."

"We believe that your puppet would be a hit with the crowds. Imagine, a puppet that needs no strings to perform on stage. The crowd will go nuts and you my friend," he says as he points to Pinocchio. "will be a star."

"A star? Like in the sky?" Pinocchio asks.

"...Something like that." replies Honest John. "So, what do you say?"

It was then Jerome stepped in and said "I'm sorry, but Pinocchio isn't fit for the entertainment business. He's just a regular kid like us who goes about a normal life." He leads Pinocchio away from the two, while the others followed his lead. However, Honest John once again blocked their path. "I don't think you're understanding what you're passing up."

"Look sir, don't think you can pull a fast one with us." remarked Veronica. "You just want to put Pinocchio in some puppet show so you can make money off him. Well, find some other sucker that's willing to sell out their friend." With that, they left in a huff, while Pinocchio simply waved bye. With that, Honest John and Sincere Leslie were left on the streets. "Gee, Mr. Stromobli won't be very happy if we don't find a new act for the show soon.

"Oh, they'll be back, my feline compadre." said Honest John, with a sinister smile as he puffed on his cigar. "They'll be back. No one can resist the possibility of fame and fortune."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ch 14: A Deal with Devils

**Ch. 14: A Deal with Devils**

The group of friends then went their separate ways back to their homes, resting after not only a long day of school, but from the conversation that just took place. Each of them were filling with different thoughts on the situation. Lampwick and Veronica began to grow cautious of whatever that fox and cat had planned for their friend, suspecting some foul play being a part of this "show business" deal. Jerome had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they would see the con-duo, as he knows full well how often they attract trouble in that part of the town. Julietta tried to put the whole situation out of her mind since the whole situation gave her a gnawing feeling that whatever deal they were offering would've hurt Pinocchio in some way, and she would never want that to happen. As for the wooden puppet in question, he didn't think much of the matter. They seemed friendly, though his friends told him otherwise, and that he should probably stay away from them.

Pinocchio found himself on the steps of his house once more. He opened the door, and looked around to see if Geppetto or Jiminy were present, only to find that he's alone. He entered the house and went up to his room to begin his studies once more. As he wrote in his book, his mind began to wonder back to the fox and cat, Honest John and Sincere Leslie. He didn't understand a majority of what they were saying, but from what he gathered, they were offering him a chance to be an acting star. Based on his previous conversations with his friends, he learned that actors were people who traveled far to provide people entertainment and in return, earn a lot of money to live comfortably. Pinocchio began to grow puzzled. Actors were great people and lived like rich kings, so why didn't he agree to be a part of the show. He wondered why his friends objecting to the notion, unable to find anything wrong with the deal.

He began to think about the financial status of his family. Sure, they lived enough to get by, but he began to imagine what would happen if they were able to earn more than their keep. His papa Geppetto would live like many of the rich upper-class men he and Lampwick would often pull pranks on, meeting many business partners to help expand his shop, and they would live in the life of luxury most rich people lived like. Jiminy would be able to get all the finer things he had been wishing for, including friends that share as much wealth as he did. Why, they would even be able to pay their bills more than necessary or be able to travel to new places. Oh, the things you can do when your rich!

With that, Pinocchio made up his mind. He took a piece of paper and wrote down what he was planning, placed the letter on the workshop table, and left the house once more. Pinocchio raced down the streets in hope of finding the fox and cat once more.

 **(AN: Song 10, Knock On Wood reprise)**

 **Pinocchio:** Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Knock on wood, knock on wood. Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Gonna be rich and famous. ( _stood on trash cans for a better view_ ) I'm gonna buy my daddy lots of jolly cheer. A brand new coat and a walking cane, I'll buy him a new career. ( _spots the fox and cat and jumps down to run to them_ ) I'm gonna change my outlook to positive and up. And I'm gonna put and add some gold in some banker's cup. ( _Honest John and Sincere Leslie turn and see Pinocchio coming, smirking at how things are falling into place_ ) Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Knock on wood, knock on wood. Gonna get lucky, knock on wood. Gonna be rich and famous.

 **Honest John:** ( _knocks on Pinocchio's head three times_ ) Knock on wood.

"Well, it's lovely to see you again, my dear wooden companion." said Honest John with a sly smile. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you were still offering a place in your show!" answered Pinocchio with glee.

"Ah, yes. The easy road to success. It all begins in theatre, my boy!" Honest John began to mesmerize Pinocchio of what fame and fortune would come in his life. "Bright lights, music, applause! Fame!"

"Fame?"

"Yes? And with that personality, that profile, that physique… why! He's a natural born actor, eh Leslie?"

"He sure is, John." answers Leslie with a nod. "Stromboli would surely make a fortune with him as part of the show."

"Exactly! Why, I can see your name in lights, lights six feet high." He pauses for a moment, then turns back to Pinocchio, asking him the one thing he forgot to ask. "What is your name, young man?"

"Pinocchio." answers the wooden puppet.

Honest John once again blows into theatrics, saying "Pinocchio! Yes! My boy, we are going to make you a star!"

 **(AN: Song 11, Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee)**

 **Honest John:** ( _links Pinocchio's arm in his as he walks along, with Leslie is linked on the other side of the arm_ " Hi-diddle-dee-dee! An actor's life for me. A high silk hat and silver cane. A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-dee! An actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me.

 **Sincere Leslie:** Hi-diddle-dee-dee. An actor's life for me. Some fine jewlery and a beaver coat. A pony cart and a billy goat. Hi-diddle-dee-dee! An actor's life is fun. You wear your hair in a pompadour. You ride around in a coach and four you stop and buy out a candy store.

 **Pinocchio:** ( _looks at the two in confusion and curiosity_ ) An actor's life for me?

 **John & Leslie: **( _point on Pinocchio's face, indicating that he was "right on the nose"_ ) Exactly! Hi-diddle-dee-dee! An actor's life for me. With clothes that come from the finest shop and lots of peanuts and soda pop.

 **All:** ( _begin to approach a tent, with a logo that has Stromboli's face on it_ ) A high silk hat and a silver cane. A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-dee! An actor's life for me. It's great to be a celebrity. An actor's life for me!

The three entered the tent to begin the negotiating of Pinocchio's contract to the circus. It would seem Pinocchio is becoming one of the most successful puppet actors the world has ever seen before. Unfortunately for the swindling duo, there was a rustle in the bushes. Out came both Lampwick and Veronica revealed to have scowls on their face, most likely due to the fact that Pinocchio is being duped by conartists.

"I just know their is something just fishy about those two!" remarked Veronica. "I can't believe Pinocchio would just go and trust some strangers like that!"

"Really? 'Cause I can." said Lampwick, knowing full well how much of a social butterfly and a chatterbox Pinocchio can be.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" replied Veronica, ignoring the playful taunts that Lampwick delivered. "We have to find a way to get him out of there!"

With that, they left in such a hurry to find some backup to help assist Pinocchio in case he needs help.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Ch 15: On with the Show

**Ch. 15: On with the Show**

Lampwick and Veronica manage to swiftly sneak into crowd for Stromboli's show, with the motive to get Pinocchio away from the scam artists taking advantage of him. Familiar with an obvious con due to pulling similar schemes on their classmates, they knew Pinocchio would be the ideal sucker for whatever John and Leslie were cooking up. As they walked, they were being pushed and shoved in the crowd as audiences are lining up to their seats for the show. Soon afterwards, the two were knocked onto the front row seats, stuck in between two families eager to see the performance. Realizing they were trapped, Veronica began to struggle furiously to break loose. Lampwick does the same as well, but the two stop their efforts when they hear music. The band was beginning to play, meaning the show was about to begin.

Suddenly, the crowd grew quiet. Everyone was properly seated and in their place, waiting patiently for the overture to finish. Once the piece was over, the crowd applauded the band and once silence took over the area once more, the band began to play again. The lights went on and lit the stage. The curtain had risen, and marionettes began to crowd the stage. The puppets ranged from Dutch, Russian, to French ethnicities. Then, the puppets began to sing a song.

 **(AN: Song 12: I've Got No Strings I)**

 **Marionette Performers:** We are little wooden things. We're all controlled by hidden strings. When we move, our elbows creak. And for a voice, we have a squeak. Like the sequoia tree, we dangle helplessly. If we were stringless, we couldn't move a toe! But we have a stringless one, a very rare phenomenon! One who's bound to be the rage. The wonder puppet of the age. One puppet who demands no need for human hands. May we introduce you to the great Pinocchio!

In a flash, Pinocchio dashes from stage right all the way to the center. Strings are seen attached to him, causing the crowd to groan and boo for being lied to. However, he held his hands for their silence and proceeded to rip the strings from his body. He then started to skip and hop around the other marionettes, ultimately dancing to show off his mobility. The negative feedback from the crowd changed to gasps of awe and wonder, which developed into cheers.

 **Dutch Marionette:** Why does the gay little dickey-bird sing?

 **French Marionette:** Who put the 'zing' in the butterfly's wing?

 **Russian Marionette:** What's the reason for the smile on the troubadour?

 **All:** Why does the breeze have a barrel of fun? ( _Ooh-woo-Ooh-woo_ ) Even the bee, who's a son of a gun? ( _humming_ )

 **Pinocchio:** It's all because they're free and stringless, the same as me. I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me. Hi-ho the merry-o, that's the only way to be. I want the world to know nothing ever worries me. Hi-ho the merry-o, I'm as happy as can be. I want the world to know nothing ever worries me. I've got no strings, so I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone ( _points to the marionettes and then back at himself_ ) They've got strings, but you can see there are no strings on me.

Suddenly, Pinocchio looses some of his footing and trips on a loose floor board, falling face first into the plank. This got a huge roar of laughs from the audience, which unnerved the wooden boy a bit. "They're laughing. They're laughing at me." He muttered, with a sniffle.

"They are supposed to laugh, my boy!" Pinocchio turns to see the head of the show himself, Stromboli. It turns out he was one of the few puppeteers operating the marionettes during the performance. He looks down on him and says "That's how you know you are putting on a fantastic show. They're laughter means that YOU are doing a marvelous job of being a performer."

"You think so?" asks Pinocchio, still a bit unsure if that's how show business worked.

"Why, of course!" Stromboli reassured the wooden boy. "When in doubt and have run out of gags to spout, make 'em laugh!

 **(AN: Song 13: Let 'Em Laugh)**

 **Stromboli:** Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh til' they fall down on the floor. Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh til' their laughers get all sore. Let 'em hark; Let 'em hoe; Let 'em roar; Let 'em go; Let 'em laugh let 'em laugh let' em laugh! Let 'em hee! Let 'em hoar! Who put color in the floor? Let 'em laugh, let 'em laugh, let 'em laugh!

Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh til' their eyes are teary red. Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh! Let 'em laugh til' they laugh themselves to death. Let 'em chuckle and howl, let 'em grunt; Let 'em growl! Let 'em laugh, let 'em laugh let 'em laugh! Let 'em snicker and snort! Giggle, cackle and cohort! Let 'em laugh, let 'em laugh, let 'em laugh!

Pinocchio looked back at the crowd, smiled and proceeded to continue the routine. He danced and pranced all around the stage and the audience was just eating it up.

 **(AN: Song 14: I've Got No Strings II)**

 **Dutch Marionette:** ( _appearing next to Pinocchio's right_ ) You have no strings, your arms is free, to love me by the Zuyder Zee Ja, ja, ja! If you would woo, I'd bust my strings for you!

Suddenly, dutch dancers puppets came onto the stage, skipping and tapping. Their choreography began to knock and shove Pinocchio all around, until the puppets were taken away. By then, the setting was now in France and french marionettes came into view.

 **French Marionette:** ( _appearing next to Pinocchio's left_ ) You've got no strings, c _omme ci comme ça, y_ our _savoir-faire_ is ooh la la! I've got strings, but _entre nous,_ I'd cut my strings for you!

The rest of the dancers appeared in a line and started to perform leg kicks. The background changed once more and the puppets were changed to Russian marionettes.

 **Russian Marionette:** ( _appearing next to Pinocchio's left_ ) Down where the Volga flows, there's a Russian rendezvous where me and Ivan go, but I'd rather go with you!

Soon, the Russian puppets began dancing the cossack. Pinocchio was observing the dance, and then began to join them. However, whenever he kicked, he smacked his bottom and caused his head to bop up and down. This action had the crowd rolling in laughter as applause and cheers filled the air. Deciding to kick things up a notch, he began to spin around and around, while his head stayed in place. His spinning began to twirl towards the other marionettes and he crashed into them. When Pinocchio emerged from the pile, he shouted "There are no strings on me!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
